Eve
by Jane McBrennen
Summary: Rafe meets a girl and falls for her hard. Problem is that she's a vampire and vampires are the sworn enemies of loup garous. Rafe/OC. AU.


_**Eve**_

**Chapter 1: "**_**Dance With Me."**_

**A/N: My first **_**Blood And Chocolate**_** fan fiction. Be gentle. I know they're going fast but that's kind of the whole point. Also, if you like my writing style, read my novel, Plain Jane, on Amazon Kindle. My pen name for Amazon is Ashleigh Knight. Thanks! **

**Rafe/OC **

_**Blood & Chocolate/Twilight**_

* * *

Rafe didn't take humiliation well, and when that black-haired bitch decided to be a slutty little tease, he knew he would have to have revenge, even as he walked toward the bar to torture Vivian. He didn't get that far though; a girl walking toward the dance floor, pale and beautiful in an unearthly way, grabbed his arm and sweetly whispered, "Dance with me?" in his ear. Her hand was cold on his arm, strange since it was warm in the club. She was dressed modestly in jeans and a dark blue hooded long-sleeved t-shirt; she wasn't dressed for clubbing. She intrigued him, and she was so very beautiful. Not hot, but genuinely beautiful in an unassuming way that made his heart beat a little fast, something he was embarrassed to know his brothers would notice if paying attention, and he didn't doubt they were, nosy buggers.

He let her lead him onto the floor, distantly registering that his brothers were hooting and whistling and making rude gestures at them, and she merely laughed it off and began to dance with him. Every move she made was so utterly graceful and perfect, so sensual yet accidently so that Rafe found himself completely entranced by this mysterious stranger.

"What's your name?" he asked her over the music.

"Make one up for me," she said, laughing, her hips swaying hypnotically to the music.

He spun her around and pressed her tightly against him, swaying with her. She seemed embarrassed and wouldn't meet his eyes for a moment, but when she did, they were the most beautiful golden color; he had never seen anything like it.

"Let's get some air," he said, and to his surprise she nodded. He led her outside into the alleyway, holding her hand in his. In the quiet of the alley, he reluctantly let go of her hand and lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves; she made him feel jittery, like he was high on coffee, even a little giddy. It was weird.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," the mysterious girl said, leaning up against a wall, not seeming to care that it was filthy. "It'll kill you someday."

He grinned, glanced at his cig and threw it on the ground, stepping on it, earning a sweet smile from her. He walked toward her and leaned against the wall next to her, folding his arms.

"You serious about me making a name up for you?" he asked her, still grinning.

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Eve," she said softly, holding his gaze.

"Eve," he whispered, brushing a strand of jet-black hair out of her face.

Before either one of them knew what was happening, he was kissing her passionately, and she wasn't complaining. It was unexpected, and yet so very right. He moved his hands inside her shirt and around her back, relishing in the chill of her skin, yet not thinking clearly enough to care why she was freezing cold; she would be warm soon enough, if he had his way.

She arched her body into his, her breasts pushing against his chest. Her eyes were blinking and unfocused, as though she didn't understand what was happening, and her irises were getting darker by the second. She seemed confused and dazed, and it made him pause; she wasn't acting like a girl who'd done this before, yet she gave no resistance.

He slowed his pace, moving to kiss her neck, growling when she whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She returned the favor, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was all going so fast, even for him. He also didn't understand why she wasn't playing coy or fighting for dominance like every other girl he'd ever gotten into that situation. He didn't give a damn though when she began nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent like a _loup garou_.

"My place?" he whispered hesitantly; she was sure to say no. Right?

She nodded against his neck, making his heart leap to his throat. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the street, whistling for a taxi. One soon stopped and they were quickly stowed away inside. He gave the address and then moved to continue his attentions but she leaned away from him and flicked her eyes to the cab driver; he smiled. She was modest, shy even. It made him feel slightly warm inside, and he curled her body again his instead to keep her warm; he had plenty of body heat and he didn't mind sharing.

It wasn't long before they were hopping out of the cab and running into the lobby of his apartment building, running up the stairs rather than trying the faulty lift; under normal circumstances, the lift would've done just fine for his purpose but this girl was different; he didn't take just anyone home.

It wasn't easy to get his key out of his pocket with as tight as his pants were, or getting the key in the lock and them inside, but somehow he did it without humiliating himself completely. She had her arms around his waist and her mouth on his before he could close the door all the way, let alone lock it. He reciprocated, lifting her by her ass so she could wrap her legs around his waist instead of her arms. Her arms moved to his neck and he guided them toward his bedroom, and their final destination for the night, the bed.

He gently laid her down on it, kissing her neck and dragging his nails up and down her sides until he could smell her wet heat and she was squirming. The scent was killing him but he loved it, he loved everything about her. She smelled of the woods and streets, the club and him, and above all, herself, wet, wanting and aching for him.

Almost before they knew it, they were both naked, even though he tried to go slow for her, as she seemed so dazed. He was teasing her slit, making her moan and toss her head from side to side, and it was driving him wild; he'd never been with a girl so responsive. He pushed a finger inside her and she cried out, her back arching, and she was so tight, so beautifully, blissfully… Another finger, and this time she was wincing too, but not for long, and another finger later, she was ready.

He went slowly when he finally began pushing into her, stretching her until tears leaked out of her eyes. His tongue caught one and he found it was cold too. He was almost inside of her when he felt something brush the tip of his erection: her hymen. He could hardly believe she was a virgin, but it made so much and so little sense. She was shy and innocent, responsive, and yet she barely knew him and was in bed with him; typically, virgins didn't just go around having sex with strangers; it was, after all, why they were still virgins.

"It's going to hurt, but it'll get better, alright?" he said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled weakly and nodded, blushing. He kissed her then to reassure her, and plunged in. She cried out against his mouth and he moaned at how tight she was. Uncharacteristically, he felt like a cad for enjoying himself while she was in pain; usually he got off on pain, but there was something about her that made things different. But the scent of her blood was driving him wild and he found it difficult to control himself.

He kissed her neck and breasts, sucking, nibbling, biting, touching, licking, doing everything he could to arouse her again and make her forget the pain. Soon she was panting and begging him to move, and he did, slowly at first, then faster and harder. He watched her as they moved together and the sensation was unlike any other he'd ever had before with another woman. The way she gently touched him, wrapped her arms around him, kissed him with her sweet, inexperienced mouth, the way they made love together, all of it was so different from anything he'd ever known. He felt more himself than he ever had before with her surrounding him, covering her with his body.

When she came, it was beautiful; he'd never thought that about a woman's orgasm before, but it seemed to be a night for firsts. The way she arched and threw her head back, curling into him, pulling him closer, it was entrancing. He followed soon after.

They laid together afterwards, silent, wrapped around each other, no rush to put clothes on and leave. He wouldn't have let her leave if she'd tried. He wanted her there with him, not just for the sex, but to hold her, something that was strange to him.

He looked down and saw that she was smiling, sweetly, shyly, her eyes on the hand that was drawing circles on his chest. She was so demure now, so innocent, even after everything, that he couldn't resist kissing her. He lifted her head with his index finger and kissed her gently, slowly, seductively. It was, hands down, the best kiss he'd ever had. She responded so well, too, keening like a cat, arching her body toward him. She was so very beautiful to him.


End file.
